Resident Evil: The Ultimate Battle
by crazygirl13158
Summary: Our heroes meet up with some new allies...and discover an old ally isn't quite who they thought...This is my first fic so pleez be nice!!!
1. News from a--friend?

Chris was almost out the door when he realized he forgot the notes for the meeting. Swearing under his breath, he ran back inside his room, hoping he could remember where he had stuck them--the others would kill him if he, the master of punctuality, was late. Not to mention he would be teased mercilessly for about 3 weeks. Uncovering the notes under a stack of clothes and other papers, he ran towards the meeting room, hoping he wouldn't be the last one there.  
  
Carlos, Jill, Claire, Leon, and Rebecca were inside the meeting room, wondering where Chris was. "I can't believe Mr. Punctuality is late. He's always ragging on me about being on time, and now it's finally going to be my turn!" Claire said gleefully, and the others understood exactly how she felt. Leon, however, decided to have a bit of fun. "Yeah, well, after seeing how long it takes you to get ready in the morning, I can see why he bothers you about it," he joked, and was rewarded with a playful hit from Claire, followed by a kiss. They were interrupted by Chris bursting into the room, breathing heavily. Everyone looked at him, and he smiled rather sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. I couldn't find the notes I needed. I know you're all going to rag on me, too, but could it wait until the meeting's over?" The others nodded their consent, but their eyes gleamed wickedly. Jill couldn't let him go through the entire meeting without at least one remark, and since the others obviously weren't going to give it to him, she would. "Well, I can see how you lost the notes, seeing as how messy your room is. I'm surprised you could even find the door," Jill said innocently, and was pleased to hear the laughter her remark received. Chris smiled and said nothing, instead getting on with the meeting. "Well, anyways, the reason we're here is Trent. He called me yesterday with some information, and today I got an email full of important files we could use to finally give Umbrella what they deserve." The other team members looked at him, speechless for the moment. He used the momentary lapse of silence to pass out copies of the files Trent had sent him. As everyone began to look at the info Trent had discovered, they all began to perk up. With this information, they might actually stand a chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys!!! Sorry the chapter was so short, but I wanted to start thing off slow. Well, I hope you like how the story is going so far. Please review!!! That way I will know if my story is appreciated. Remember, this is my first story-don't be too mean, please!! Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. Not so friendly feelings

Disclaimer: I forgot to write one for the first chapter so here it is: I DO NOT own Resident Evil (sigh). Oh well I do own this story although I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Please review!!!  
  
  
  
"So wait a minute," Carlos said, "You mean all we gotta do is vamos into there, use these codes, get the stuff, and leave? And what we'd take with us is access to their HQ, not to mention enough of their secrets to have the newspapers drooling for years? Man, mi compadre, this sounds a little loco--even for an ex-mercenary." Of everyone there, Carlos liked Chris the least, which was largely due to the fact that Jill like Chris more than Carlos. Chris stared at him, using his odd ability to read people's expressions, even when it appeared that there was nothing there to read, and saw why Carlos was so suspicious. He smiled, and replied, "Well, as we all know, things with Umbrella are usually easier said than done. But, I think that this mission has a good chance of working, especially if we can get the remainder of the Exeter STARS to help us. Rebecca, do you think you can get David and John to help us?" Rebecca thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, all I gotta do is give David a call and they'll probably be here tomorrow. They're more than ready for some action." Well, good," Chris said, looking relieved. "At least now we've got some backup. I'll call Barry and see if things with his family are settled down enough to come out here. I'm hoping so, his expertise and shooting abilities would be really useful considering all the security that is probably around one of their larger bases." "But what about this virus thing? What if they just release it as soon as we get there, to make sure no one escapes? I wish someone would tell me about it. I would appreciate it." This was Carlos, still determined to drag down Chris's plan and look better--even though he himself had no plan. Rebecca, their medical/research expert and biochemist, answered him. "The virus is a highly mutagenic pathogen, amplifying in the host in up to an hour. It's preferred and strongest form is through injection, and its airborne form is very fast living--it usually wears off in about 3 hours or so. I seriously doubt that they would infect their employees, especially the prestigious ones that are bound to be at this facility. Also, Umbrella has a serious egotistical problem, which means that they will probably think us too unimportant to use such a drastic measure, despite everything we've managed to do so far." "I still think this idea of Chris's is loco, and now I'm not so sure if he is quite sane himself," Carlos said, and was quickly attacked by everyone else in the room--they all knew Chris well and liked him. He was a good leader, even if he was something of a fanatic about some things--such as punctuality. "Carlos, I told you not to go and disrupt the meeting like this! We never had anything going on between us, so why are you taking this all so personally? You don't even have an idea on how to take down Umbrella, so why are you so eager to shoot down this one?" Jill yelled, getting very upset. She was sick of Carlos's attitude about Chris, especially since he acted like a stupid little kid the entire time. Chris went over and comforted her, giving Carlos a look that clearly said that they would continue this conversation--privately--after the meeting was over.  
  
After a few more questions, the meeting quickly disbanded and the team members began to go back to their rooms in the secret hideout. Jill stayed behind, along with Chris and Carlos. Obviously they had some unfinished business to take care of. Chris looked at Jill and said, "I don't think you should stay here. This conversation is probably going to be less than pleasant." "Nonsense," Jill replied. "Chances are you're going to need an interpreter for this wacko here. He speaks half Spanish, half English, and I know for a fact that you didn't take Spanish in high school, Chris." He grinned at that remark, and somewhere deep down inside he felt relieved that she had obviously chosen him, Chris, and not Carlos. "Okay now, it's kinda obvious that there are some pretty bad feelings between us--well, some of us anyways. I think that we need to discuss this problem now before we get into another facility and someone's life could be on the line," Jill said. "Carlos, I know that you 'fell in love' with me or whatever, but you have to realize that I don't like you, and I never said or did anything to make you think I did. So I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt, but you need to move on. I'm not gonna hide my feelings just to help keep your ego intact. So just knock off it already, cuz you're just being a selfish egotistical bastard, and I'm getting sick of it. So is everybody else, and we can't work as a team if everyone is yelling at each other. We need trust, and you 2 fighting aren't going to help things along. So work it out now, or you and Chris aren't going on the mission." With that, she walked out of the room and went down to her and Claire's room. 


	3. Working things out

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Resident Evil, just this story.  
  
Please review!  
  
Carlos and Chris stared at the door Jill had just exited from, both in shock. "She wouldn't really stop us from going, would she? I mean, she really didn't mean all that, verdad?" Carlos said, not quite believing what had just happened. "Oh, she will all right. Trust me, once she gets fed up, there's no stopping her. She'll even talk to the rest of the people and tell them everything, and that means we definitely won't go--the guys are serious about bringing down Umbrella. I am, too. Those bastards killed some really good friends of mine at Raccoon City, and they've endangered my friends' lives more times than I like to think about. I have no problems with you, but obviously you have a problem with me, and I think I know what it is. It's the fact that Jill chose me and not you. Listen, man, I'm really sorry about that, but I can't help it. It was her choice, and her choice alone. I hope you can get it behind you soon, or else we'll have a whole lot of time to settle this--unfortunately, the others will be in another Umbrella hellhole. So, what do you say?" Chris said, hoping desperately his words would get through to the dumb Hispanic. He needed to be at the next mission to protect Claire, Jill, and Rebecca. They needed someone there with marksmanship skills, and he definitely had those. He waited while Carlos thought things over, thinking that the guy was still trying to translate everything he had just said. "Well, I still think that you are a vajo that needs to learn he's not as bad as he thinks he is, but for the mission I'm ready to put that aside--for now." With that, Carlos turned around and walked out towards his room. Chris sighed, and followed him, going to his own room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill was faced with the remaining team members, who had gathered in her and Claire's room. "Has everyone else been contacted? If Chris's plan is going to work, then we need everyone here as soon as possible," Jill said, and everyone grinned; Jill knew what was going to happen. "Yes, and they'll be here tomorrow. But how are Chris and Carlos doing?" Leon answered. Claire chimed in, "Yeah, cuz if they're gonna kill each other we're gonna need a new leader, so we'd best start choosing now." Jill looked at them, and then sighed. "I really don't think I should get into this, especially now." "Well, we do have a lot of time on our hands, right?" Claire asked. Jill nodded. "Then please, please, PLEASE tell us. We have a right to know!" Rebecca begged, and Jill found herself giving in to that godd@mn pleading look. "OK, OK, but don't mention any of this to anyone else--I don't wanna cause any more problems. Promise?" Jill asked, and waited until everyone had nodded before continuing. "Well, as all of you nosy fools know, Chris and I started dating soon after the Spencer lab exploded. Then he had to go to Europe, and I, obviously, stayed behind to finish the research we had going here. Unfortunately, the T-Virus escaped into Raccoon City before I got out. And while I was trying to get out, I met Carlos. He saved my life more than once, and I helped him get his injured commander most of the way to safety -- and after he sacrificed himself, I helped Carlos out. Then, when we were almost out, Nemesis appeared and shot down the copter. We both fought it off, but I was infected. Carlos got the vaccine and saved both my life and my sanity. And without him, I would've never gotten out of Raccoon in time. After all, I don't know how to fly a chopper. Anyways, while we were looking for Chris, Carlos fell in love with me, and he thought I felt the same way. Well, I set him straight very fast, and then we found Chris. That made Carlos see the truth, but he's been acting like Chris is evil now or something. I told them both that if they didn't pull their act together they wouldn't be going on the mission. I hope you guys agree, cuz my threat doesn't exactly work without some backup." Everyone sat, dumbfounded, after she finished, and for a while nobody said anything. Finally Rebecca gushed, "I wish I had 2 hot guys fighting over me. But still, they shouldn't act like this, and I think your punishment is fair-- we need trust to succeed on this mission." The others nodded their consent, and Jill finally relaxed, glad to get everything off her chest. They sat around talking for a while, relaxing for the first time since Umbrella began to lost control.  
  
Chris sat in his room, thinking about his conversation with Carlos. He thought he should talk to Carlos more and get his side of the story. He exited his room and almost ran into Carlos, who had been headed for the stairs. He looked guilty, and after a moment he began trying to explain. "Pues, I was just going to see if the chicas are OK, and to talk to Jill for a little bit. Me and her still have some undone business." Chris grinned and said, "First of all, I think you mean unfinished business." Carlos looked exasperated and muttered something under his breath in Spanish. "Well, I was gonna come get your side of the story, then Jill's. But I guess we can go and check on the girls first--I'm assuming Leon's not back yet, and I wanna make sure Claire's OK." "Well, isn't she sharing a room with Jill?" Carlos asked, causing Chris to grin. "Yeah, but the girls decided they each wanted their own room, so Claire's gonna move to a different room tonight," he explained, and Carlos smiled, knowing exactly how he felt. "Oh, then we definitely need to check on the chicas. Vamos! We have to tell them that all is well with us anyways." Laughing, they went up to retrieve Leon--Carlos hoping that nothing was going on between Leon and Claire. He didn't want to pull Chris off of Leon; it would definitely prove very difficult, if not impossible. 


	4. The Return of old friends

Disclaimer: Done it already, you know the drill.  
  
If no one is going to review this story I don't have to continue it you know.if you review this, please no flamers!!! This story is the result of boredom and therefore not exactly the best in the world. Be nice please!! This is my first fic after all.  
  
Claire had already moved her stuff into a new room, but everyone had decided to stay in Jill's room. Her and Leon were "cuddling" on the couch, and Rebecca was busy tutoring Jill in biochemistry because Jill was the smartest next to Rebecca, and Rebecca needed some help with the research. Everybody jumped when someone knocked on the door, and Jill answered with her Magnum pointed at the door. Chris and Carlos looked shocked when they saw the gun, and Jill laughed at their hilarious faces. They started laughing too, but suddenly Chris stopped; apparently he'd seen Claire and Leon. Jill wanted to avoid another fight, so she smiled brightly and remarked, "Welcome to the party. I'm so glad you decided to join us, and you even managed to come in one piece." With that, she steered Chris towards the bedroom of the suite to increase the distance between him and Leon. Chris looked slightly confused, but he appeared happy and "excited" at the same time. "What's all this about? I didn't know you missed me this much, but I don't care," he said, and Jill grinned. "That can be taken care of in a little bit, but I pulled you in here to keep you from killing Leon. He really loves her, and she's not nearly as protective of you in love matters as you are of her. So just cool it, cuz you don't wanna be responsible for ruining true love. Really, you don't." "Well, OK. Can we have fun now? I promise I'll be good--Carlos and me came up here to tell you guys that everything is cool with us. We talked a while and figured things out," Chris stated, and he led Jill all the way into the bedroom, kissing her deeply. She followed him, feeling like things were finally getting back to normal.  
  
Rebecca and Carlos were discussing Umbrella's secrets amidst the "love suite" when they heard a chopper overhead, and it sounded like it was coming towards them. Everyone was instantly alert, hoping it was Barry, David, and John, yet too used to things going wrong to truly believe it. They all followed Chris up to the heliport at a run, briefly pausing at the arsenal to pick up weaponry. Once they got outside, they looked at the chopper, trying to figure out who was piloting it. Chris, Jill, and Rebecca all started laughing and waving at the pilot, who was Barry. After the chopper landed, Barry was surrounded by the ex-S.T.A.R.S., and pretty soon his massive frame was buried with bodies. Then Rebecca and Claire went over to say hi to David and John, and everyone calmed down enough to have a normal conversation. Barry cleared his throat and said, "Well, we have a surprise for you guys. We discovered someone on our way to Europe, and since he knew one of you we figured it was OK to bring him along." Suddenly, a young (very young) guy stepped out of the chopper, and Claire screamed, "OH MY GOD! Holy shit! How the hell did you survive? STEVE!!!!" Then she ran to him and hugged him, and he looked very happy to see her. Then she began the rather lengthy introductions. By the time she got to Leon's name she had pretty much recovered and was standing by Leon, who had his arms around her waist. When Steve saw Leon, a shadow passed over his face. However, when he saw Rebecca he started to think that maybe things wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.  
  
Claire, Leon, and Steve managed to have a civilized conversation to settle things. After the talk, Steve and Rebecca began talking more, and it turned out he loved science almost as much as she did, and they got very close very fast. By this time Barry, Carlos, David, and John were constantly discussing issues during free time, for the lovebirds were attached at the hip. Barry and John were both interested in weights, and all of them except Carlos were nuts about guns. The guys found Carlos very annoying and eventually stopped talking to him, so he spent his time perfecting his English. In spite of all this, Saturdays were always spent together, mostly planning the mission. They did spend time having fun, however; all work and no play doesn't do one's sanity any good, after all.  
  
About 2 weeks after the men's arrival, Chris called them back to the conference room for another meeting. "Well, we've been training practically nonstop, and I think we've covered everything we need to know. Tomorrow Barry and John will go get some heavier artillery, and then we'll start packing. Bring dark clothes. While Barry and John are weapons shopping, Leon and me will go get the car we'll use. Is everyone OK with this? If any of you have doubts about any part of the mission or if you think we need more time, feel free to do so. We can't have any doubts about this; doubting ourselves will more than likely get us killed. So, any questions?" For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Carlos stood up and said, "Could you go into the plan specifics a little bit more? I'm still a little bit confused--the Spanish is killing me!" Everyone chuckled, for they knew how hard he'd been working on his English, and it really did show. "Aw, you know that it's not bad; you're just fishing for compliments. Well, you don't need any, so now Chris may continue telling the game plan, cuz I don't know what we're doing either," Leon said, and both Chris and Claire hit him, making him cry out and everyone laugh. "Well, I'll go over it again if you want to, guys. I know my first attempt wasn't all that great. So, we'll have two teams. Barry, Jill, David, John, Leon, and me will go in through the ventilation shaft. Rebecca, Claire, Carlos, and Steve will stay in the van as backup/communication. The first team goes in, immobilizes the guards, search the labs and offices for any incriminating evidence, find the "access" to HQ that Trent was talking about, and get out. That's everything." "What?! Why can't I go in? I'm just as experienced as you guys are, and I've never ever slowed anyone down. You're always trying to keep me back. Well, I'm sick of it! I'm going in, and that's it!" Claire yelled, and this started a very interesting argument between her and Chris, which everyone gave their total undivided attention.  
  
"You aren't going in!" "Yes I am, goddamm!t! I can do this!" "Not a chance! I'm not losing the only family I have left!" "Well, I'm not letting my only family go into an Umbrella lab without me!"  
  
"How long is this gonna last?" Jill asked, and Barry grinned. He knew all too well what those two were like once they got started. Leon said, "I don't know, but I got $20 on Claire. She is a stubborn son of a b!tch when she wants to be." "Yeah, but so can Chris. One time those two argued for 3 hours and would've kept on arguing except Claire's train to college came," Barry commented, and the others stared at him, speechless. "My God, what was it about?" Jill asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what it was about. "Well, Chris told Claire not to date any guys until her sophomore year, and she told him that she was old enough to decide for herself. He's always been super protective of her, and she's a very independent person. Therefore, they clash a lot. But they do love each other, more than most siblings. As most of you know, they lost their parents at a very young age, so they've only had each other in the foster homes--which they seemed to have bad luck with--until Chris turned 18 and they came to Raccoon," Barry explained. "Wow," Rebecca said, absolutely awed by the story. "I can't believe they're so nice after such a life." "What?! People's experiences don't always make them mean--some people are nicer because of bad things that happened to them," Jill exclaimed, not quite believing that Rebecca would make such an assumption. "Trust me, my life hasn't been exactly great, but I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West, am I?" "Well, no," Rebecca admitted, "but everyone that's ever been mean to me always blamed it on past experiences, so I came to believe it. I'm sorry. That was a dumb thing to do." That's OK, 'Becca. I've had similar experiences. Everyone makes mistakes--even whiz kids," Steve said, and was rewarded with a smile. Suddenly, there was silence from Claire and Chris. "Hallelujah! It's over!" Leon shouted, and everyone laughed. "So, what are the new arrangements?" Rebecca asked, and Steve added, "Yeah, it would be helpful to know this very important detail." John stood up and made a very kind offer. "Well, if you guys want to keep the teams even, I'll switch to backup. I could use the break." "Well, here are the new teams," Claire announced. "The team going in is Jill, Chris, David, Leon, Rebecca, and I. The backup team is John, Barry, Steve, and Carlos." "Sorry, Barry, but you aren't as experienced as the rest of us as far as Umbrella's pets go, so we decided to put you there," Chris apologized. "Besides, Rebecca is the biochemist, and this is her area of expertise. I know some, but not nearly as much as 'Becca," Jill added. "That's OK, I need a break--and besides, me and John have a tiny dispute we can settle now." John grinned and replied, "Oh, so we do. You're going down. Steve, Carlos, you'll have to help and make sure no one cheats." "Aye Caramba! This is gonna be a long night with these two payosos battling with their mighty muscles all night," Carlos muttered, and Steve laughed. "So that's what this is all about--a weight-lifting contest?" "Hey! It is much more than a weight- lifting contest--it is very important," Barry contradicted. "Aww, Steve-O is just too young to understand manly combat--he just gets the girls," John joked, and Steve blushed. "And as for you, Carlos, I don't know what payoso means, but it better mean something like 'dear friend' or you're dead." Carlos laughed at that. Meanwhile, John had gone strangely silent, and David knew why. 'Steve-O' had been what John had called their former STARS teammate Steve Lopez. Steve had been infected with a strange strain of the T-Virus and then ordered to shoot John, then himself. "OK, OK, enough jokes, John. Get some rest. You've got heavy loads to carry tomorrow," David interrupted, and everyone agreed. Everyone, suddenly exhausted, trudged up to their rooms--and bed. 


	5. Preparations--and a visit from some old ...

I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom does. Wish I did, though.  
  
The next day, everyone got out of bed early--and many of them complained. Loudly.  
  
"Goddammit! It's 5 fucking 30 in the morning! No shops open until 9--so why the hell are we up already?" Carlos ranted. He was the least used to being up so early because most mercenaries work at night--which means sleeping in late.  
  
"Well, the car dealership opens at 8, and the weapons shop normally opens at 10, but they're opening at 8 too--the stuff we're buying they're not supposed to have, so the guy wants to get rid of it before they open," David stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Of everyone in the hideout, he seemed to be the most used to getting up early. Carlos scowled at him and headed down to the kitchen, muttering something about coffee. David simply laughed and followed him, listening to the colorful Spanish Carlos was using.  
  
As it turned out, Carlos was the last one to the kitchen. The others were huge coffee freaks, so they got up early to get some before they ran out. Carlos stared at the empty coffee pot for a long time, unspeaking. Finally he muttered,  
  
"hijo de una hembra"* and went to get a Mountain Dew. The others laughed, highly amused as they sat there with their coffee mugs.  
  
"We're stopping at Starbucks, Carlos," Chris said. "They always open early--the coffee freaks of the world need their coffee, and they want it early."  
  
"Yeah, and Chris wants a cafe latte bad," Jill added, knowing it would piss Chris off.  
  
"Yeah, well somebody in this room seemed to be whining about how long it had been since she'd had a mocha, but perhaps it was only my imagination," he shot back, and Jill simply laughed. It was a lot harder to make her mad.  
  
"OK, OK, so everyone wants to go to Starbucks, even Claire--so let's go!" Leon declared. "The coffee withdrawal is killing me!" David grinned, knowing exactly how he felt.  
  
"OK, let's go before somebody goes nuts and kills everyone, please! Dying once was bad enough!" Steve shouted, and ran towards one of the cars. Everyone laughed and followed him (guys to the weapons store, girls and Chris to the car dealership). They left; ready to make the last preparations for the not-quite-suicide mission (although it was awfully close).  
  
At the weapons shop, Barry and David were busy arguing with the owner about the outrageously high prices he was asking.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're not paying $35,00 for 5 assault rifles, 1 grenade launcher, 1 rocket launcher, 5 boxes of ammo for each of those weapons, 20 boxes of 9mm rounds, and 30 boxes of Magnum rounds. We'll pay $30,000 and not 1 cent more," David explained, his calm voice making it sound much kinder than intended. The owner, a despicable fat man named Phil, looked nervous. He needed someone to buy the stuff before the next inspection.  
  
"Well...Ok. I guess that's a reasonable price," Phil agreed. "Now give me the money and get out of here!" Steve paid the man, Barry, John, Leon, and David grabbed various bags and boxes, and they left the store.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris, Jill, Claire, and Rebecca were not having the same run of luck. The salesperson they were stuck with was a pigheaded macho man who was too busy checking out the girls to show them cars. Chris was steadily getting madder, and Jill could tell he was going to seriously injure the man soon. Jill touched his arm, and then shook her head. Chris relaxed and put his arms around her waist. He looked at the man and said in a hard, cold voice,  
  
"Sir, if you do not wish to sell us a car, then we will get another person to help us." The man ignored him, and Chris marched over to the owner and started complaining. Loudly. The owner quickly hushed up Chris and ran over (and to see him running was quite a comical sight) to the salesman and proclaimed in a haughty and outraged voice,  
  
"You idiotic man! How could you do such a thing? Get out of here NOW, and don't ever come back!" The salesman ran out, and the owner turned back to Chris and the girls, apology written all over his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know how that despicable man got a job here. I'll show you around, and if you choose a car from here, you will get it 40% off after we negotiate."  
  
"Well..." Claire said, and Jill continued, turning on her irresistible charm.  
  
"The problem is, what that man did was terribly damaging to our courage. I don't know if 40% is enough to make us--well, me anyways--feel much better." The others nodded, and other customers appeared to be agreeing. The owner, getting desperate, responded,  
  
"Fine, 50% off the sticker price plus any negotiations you may wish to conduct." Everyone nodded, and continued looking.  
  
They walked away (well, drove, actually) with 2 Ford Expeditions. They paid a total of $30,000. The owner had to took a long break with his vodka bottles after they left, for he had never lost so much money before in his life.  
  
Back at the hideout, everyone was recounting their rather humorous tales and preparing weapons when there was a knock on the door. Everyone grabbed a weapon and staked out the front door while David opened it slowly, gun hidden in the shadows. However, the people on the other side of the door were unarmed, although the guy had the air of someone who kicked ass without a gun. They quickly put their hands up when David opened the door, knowing very well the enforcements that were undoubtedly hidden in the shadows. The woman spoke for them, explaining all quickly and truthfully.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ada Wong (Leon gasps) and this is Albert Wesker (Chris swears under his breath), and we both are ex-double-crossers of most of you at one point in time. However, we were also double-crossing Umbrella, and we came out here to help you guys. In case you're wondering how we found you guys, we saw Jill get into a car and we followed her here."  
  
Everyone simply stared, unable to do anything else. Leon walked over to Claire and put his arms around her, noting the pained expression on Ada's face as he did so. David was the first to recover and said,  
  
"OK then, why don't we all sit down and talk for a bit? We can figure out what to do then." Everyone nodded, and sat down for a long talk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
*hijo de la hembra-I think it means son of a bitch, but I didn't pay all that much attention in Spanish class.so if I'm wrong, I'm sorry.  
  
Please review or I won't continue the story!!! Sorry its so slow but the action is coming, and you'll miss it if you don't review!!! 


	6. A Fateful Decision

How many times do I have to do this? I do not own Resident Evil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Wesker looked around the room, trying to figure out what everyone was thinking.  
  
Chris was obviously very pissed off; his hand kept tightening over his gun.  
  
Jill's face was carefully blank; Wesker swore to himself, wishing she were easier to read.  
  
Claire looked nervous, but that was it; Wesker wasn't particularly surprised at that.  
  
Leon appeared to be in shock at Ada's survival, and Wesker grinned; he'd be even more shocked soon enough.  
  
Barry looked pretty pissed off took and Wesker remembered his genius in dealing with the man at the estate--Barry had fallen for the whole someone- will-shoot-your-family-unless-you-help bit.  
  
Rebecca was studying him, obviously trying to figure out how much he had been changed. Wesker smiled and took off his sunglasses, revealing his red and gold cat eyes; Rebecca looked away hurriedly.  
  
Steve simply sat there, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.  
  
David was also unreadable, and John simply looked thoughtful.  
  
Ada looked hurt, and Carlos looked very interested in Ada.  
  
Hmmm, Wesker thought, looking bemused. This could be very interesting.  
  
Since David and Jill were the most controlled, they decided to sort of "speak" for their side. Jill didn't trust Wesker and Ada. Granted, she never trusted very many people, but htese two were double-crossers to the end--and old habits die hard. She decided to start this meeting.  
  
"OK, you two. You are going to explain what happened to you and why you're here--and I strongly suggest you spare us any bullshit." Ada looked shocked, but complied.  
  
"As all of you know, Wesker was originally an employee of Umbrella. They placed him in Raccoon STARS to troubleshoot any problems that may show up in the two labs. You also know that a problem did arise and Umbrella sent Wesker to the Spencer lab to clean up. From what I understand, he hadn't planned on taking STARS members with him, but Brad Vickers changed that. So then he used you guys to get to the labs and clean up, using blackmail to get Mr. Burton to help the most. Then Mr. Burton knocked out Wesker and disarmed him, and Wesker ended up seriously injured after the Ma1s were done with him. A Mr. Trent (everyone gasps) rescued him and another company fixed him--and gave him special abilities. This other company then sent him to Rockfort to retrieve Alexia--which he failed to do. Now his mission is to help you guys destroy Umbrella."  
  
"OK, so we got him, but what about you?" Carlos inquired, and everyone looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Wesker commanded. "If she got to tell my story, then I get to tell hers."  
  
Everyone nodded, and he continued.  
  
"Anyways, Ada was hired by Trent to obtain a sample of Birkin's G-Virus. However, she met up with a certain cop (shoots a look at Leon) and didn't get it. She got shot by Annette and fell off the catwalk and saved Claire. However, she would've died if Trent hadn't very generously come along and saved her the same way he saved me. Now she's my partner, and we're supposed to help you guys destroy Umbrella, like she said."  
  
Ada sighed and removed her sunglasses, commenting,  
  
"I wish you hadn't told them that, Albert. It's rather annoying to have people staring at your eyes like this."  
  
"Well, they would've stared at the glasses anyways. We'll go get colored contacts tomorrow if it bothers you that much," Wekser replied offhandedly, not really paying attention to her.  
  
"Will you two excuse us for a moment? We'll be right back," Chris said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Wesker nodded, and everyone left the room, leaving the two mutants behind.  
  
As the group walked towards the conference room, Jill found that she could barely think straight. It was all way too confusing for her to comprehend. Their enemies now becoming allies? If their story was true, having them on the team would be a definite asset; Chris had told her how fast Wesker had been--like a blur, impossible to follow and also impossibly strong.  
  
However, it was going to be hard to trust either of them; being double- crossers once, let alone twice, would make it hard to have them on the team. She stopped her mind from wandering into the past--what's done is done--and instead tried to figure out a way to see if Wesker and Ada's story checked out.  
  
She was still thinking about it when they reached the conference room; she sunk into a chair, relieved to be sitting. She felt very lightheaded all of a sudden, and she wanted all of this to be over soon. She sighed and prepared herself for a long meeting--there was also no point in dwelling on dreams.  
  
Rebecca looked at everyone and sighed to herself. This was going to take forever. As soon as everyone was seated, she began speaking, hoping she was making some sort of sense.  
  
"OK, we've obviously got a huge decision on our hands. The first thing we need to do is see if their story checks out. Leon, do you think you could hack into their files and see if they're telling the truth?" Leon thought for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It'll be tough since I don't know their employers, but I can do it."  
  
Steve suddenly spoke up, looking pleased.  
  
"Actually, I do know who their employer is." Everyone looked at him, and Steve blushed but continued.  
  
"I found out at Rockfort. The computers had files on everyone--they tracked Wesker after he left them, using some kind of a tracer. Anyways, he now works for a company called Biolife--they're as deep in the bioweapons research as Umbrella."  
  
Steve felt a sudden surge of pride as everyone looked at him with respect in their eyes.  
  
I did it! He thought to himself. For once, he had been useful instead of just a nuisance.  
  
Leon grinned and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Thank you, my man. You just saved me a lot of trouble--finding files on supposedly dead people is next to impossible, if you don't know where to look." With that, Leon walked to the computer and everyone else went back to discussing their visitors.  
  
Leon scanned through Biolife's illegal operations employees, hoping Ada and Wesker were there instead of under the Mutants section. However, he wouldn't know until he reached the bottom of the list; the list was in alphabetical order, and Wesker and Wong would be towards the bottom.  
  
Finally, he found them. Wesker and... Ada. Just thinking that stupid name brought back memories of how he had felt about her...and how he felt when he'd thought she was dead.  
  
It had taken a long time to get over her, but when he had, he'd realized what a great girl Claire was, and fell in love with her--much more than when he'd fallen for Ada. Now Ada was back, and... Well, he still loved Claire more.  
  
OK, Leon. That's great, but right now you need to finish you little checkup on your two new visitors, his inner voice broke in, and Leon snapped out of it. He concentrated on the screen, and next to both Ada and Wesker's Status was the words ON MISSION. He looked at the mission briefing, which said:  
  
To bring down Umbrella. The best possible way to do this is to team up with the renegade group, as they have been the most successful so far. Do not harm the group despite any past feelings towards them--now, they are our allies.  
  
Leon's shout interrupted the discussion.  
  
"Hey guys, they were telling the truth!"  
  
As Claire rushed over, she wasn't sure how she felt about the news. The news that they had new, powerful allies was good; the fact that one of them was Ada, Leon's past love was not. Now she knew how Leon must have felt when Steve returned. Everyone was happy, and when she reached Leon, he gave her a big and a kiss, whispering,  
  
"Don't worry about Ada. You're the love of my life, Claire."  
  
Then she felt happy too, and everyone danced around like idiots, happy that they had help and happy they didn't have to fight Wesker and Ada.  
  
Barry stayed seated during the celebration. He still didn't trust Wesker even if the company sent him. This time, at least, his family was safely out of blackmail's clutches.  
  
Barry hated Wesker, but they did need his and Ada's strength and speed on their side. Everyone began to leave to tell Wesker and Ada their decision, and Barry followed, still very wary about their decision.  
  
I'll be watching you, Wesker.  
  
The thought made him feel better; Wesker wouldn't be pulling any funny business as long as he was around to watch him.  
  
Ada looked up quickly as the door opened, anxious to know if they could stay. This job would be enough to pay back the company, and then she could retire. She had also hoped she could win Leon back, but he was obviously with the redheaded girl now.  
  
She sighed, remembering the only good thing about Raccoon City: him.  
  
God, Leon...I never felt that way about anyone else, she mused. And now I've screwed up any chance we had by still going after the goddamn sample.  
  
Oh, well. The past was done; no sense pondering it. The brunette guy-- Chris, that was his name--cleared his throat and began to read the verdict.  
  
"After some discussion, we decided to check your files in the Biolife database to see if you were telling the truth."  
  
Chris took a deep breath, forcing the next few words out.  
  
"Since your mission turned out to be exactly what you said, we decided to let you guys stay. You won't be trusted with particularly strong weapons, and you will be watched constantly."  
  
Wesker and Ada looked relieved- Man, they really thought we'd say no, Chris thought- And Ada said,  
  
"Thanks." Chris sent Barry and John to show them their rooms and explain the plan. Then he collapsed next to Jill on the couch.  
  
"I still don't trust them," he admitted. "I know Wesker hates you and me, and that he'd definitely kill me if the opportunity arose." "I know, Chris--I don't trust him either, but we do need them, unfortunately," Jill told him reassuringly. "As long as we watch them constantly, everything should be just fine." "I hope you're right, Jill--I wouldn't be able to take it if anything happened to you," Chris replied, and Jill smiled.  
  
They followed everyone upstairs to bed--they definitely could use some sleep, all of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
That was a little unsuspected twist, wasn't it? I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if you like it, and any suggestions you may have. Are Ada and Wesker for real-or are they lying once again? Review to see what happens next! 


	7. Mission Impossible: Memories revisited

I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
Now things should begin to pick up a bit. Sorry to all those action fans that have put up with the drama so far (if there are any action fans reading this.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
The next morning was D-Day. Everyone was extremely nervous, and David hoped they wouldn't remain that way all day--they needed to concentrate if they were going to pull this off. At 2:00 they began loading the cars, then they took a nap until 7. Then they got into the cars and began the long drive to the facility. At 9:30 they reached the outskirts of town, and prepared to face off with some gross and dangerous monsters. If they had known half of what was to come, they would've aborted the mission immediately. But they didn't know--yet.  
  
After much debating about where to park, they decided on the original place- -about three miles away at the edge of the unnaturally quiet town. Claire, Leon, Jill, and Carlos were reminded of Raccoon City and shivered despite the warm night. Chris instantly took charge, reminding everyone of their jobs.  
  
"Remember--if you rode in my car, you're going in. If you didn't, then you'll come about halfway with us, then wait."  
  
Everyone nodded and loaded up. After everyone was armed to the teeth, they set off, hoping to encounter few difficulties. Their illusions were quickly shattered (big surprise) as they heard the sound that had plagued their dreams since this nightmare had begun: the soulless moan of a zombie.  
  
"Oh, no SHIT!" Jill yelled, and everyone felt the same way.  
  
Barry opened fire, shouting, "We'll get this taken care of! Just go, you'll need your ammo for the lab!"  
  
When Chris hesitated, John agreed with Barry. "Just GO, goddammit! We can take care of a few zombies by ourselves, thank you very much!"  
  
Chris nodded, and he and his team disappeared, running for the lab that suddenly seemed a lot farther away.  
  
Wesker was in shock. Umbrella didn't seem to have any control over their research, but they still kept at it because they were bored and didn't care what happened to people they considered inferior. Umbrella's apparent lack of morals had been the main reason he had decided to double-cross them. Suddenly, Wesker was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard a zombie moan hungrily from about a foot away. Wesker tried to dodge it, but it followed him--at an amazingly fast pace.  
  
They've made them faster, he thought.  
  
These zombies were pretty disgusting, skin sliding off to show decayed muscles and horribly deformed bone, but the little bastards were fast. Wesker dodged another one and saw a welcome sight--the Umbrella facility.  
  
"Come on, guys! We're almost there!" he shouted, and was almost at the door when he noticed Claire was surrounded by zombies and was about to be eaten.  
  
He ran towards her, snapping zombie necks and involuntarily wincing as they putrid, decaying skin slid off onto his hands. Once he'd cleared a path, Wekser grabbed Claire and slung her over his shoulder, running back towards the door. He didn't let her go until the door was securely locked behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Review to see why exactly Wesker saved Claire. 


	8. Into the Lion's Den

Chris stared at Wesker in utter shock. Rebecca figured that she probably looked pretty shocked herself, but she didn't care.  
  
Holy shit! She thought to herself. She had just about convinced herself that Wesker was still an asshole when he had to go and save Claire's life, sending all her opinions flying out the window. Rebecca didn't get it. His job description hadn't included saving anyone, and he hated all of them with a passion--especially Chris. So why the hell had he saved one of the people Chris cared the most about?  
  
Claire stood absolutely rigid after Wesker set her down. One minute, she had been about to become zombie food, the next, the person who hated her the most was carrying her to safety. Leon ran over to her and started checking to see if she was OK.  
  
Rebecca took over that job, and finally looked up, saying, "She's fine." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and then turned their attention to Wesker.  
  
Chris was the one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind: "Why did you save her? Don't get me wrong, we're all very grateful, but we don't understand why you'd risk your neck to save someone you didn't even particularly like."  
  
Wesker looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered (if not a bit amusingly). "It was the assault rifles. I wanted one, so I hoped if you deemed me trustworthy you'd give me one."  
  
Everyone stared at him for a moment, and then laughed. "OK, OK. The truth is, I had a sudden attack of conscience. I dragged you guys into this mess, and I felt bad. You guys don't deserve to die anymore than I do, and that's why I saved her." Claire looked at him and smiled gratefully. "Well, thanks a lot, Wesker. I really appreciate you preventing me form becoming a zombie Thanksgiving."  
  
Everyone laughed and began looking for a way into the lab below.  
  
Jill was the one who figured out how to get into the lab. It was simple, really. They had found a library full of science books, and Jill had noticed a copy of Pride and Prejudice on the end of one of the shelves. When she took it out and replaced it with a copy of Crime and Punishment she found on the table, the bookcase swung open, revealing a long staircase leading down. Taking a deep breath and praying that nothing bad would happen, Jill led the team down the stairs into the unknown.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Disclaimer is here. You know what it is, so I won't type it. Capcom is a very lucky company. 


	9. Angry Feelings All Around

I don't own Resident Evil. As usual, I wish I did. I do own this story though, but that probably isn't a good thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The backup team was having a much harder time. The zombies had apparently realized new food was about, and it seemed like the entire town had decided to participate in the feast. After about one hour, the zombie rush slowed, giving backup some time to rest. John collapsed onto a bench and ranted.  
  
"Man, those guys better run into a shitload of trouble or I'm gonna go nuts! 'Backup is an easy job'...easy job my ass. Next time, I'm gonna be on the first team--this backup thing is total bullshit."  
  
Barry grinned at John, and Steve asked innocently,  
  
"Hey, John, tell us how you really feel--let it all out. It will be good for you, my psychotic, stupid pal." Everyone laughed as John replied, "And what are you, a top psychiatrist? Cuz if you are, I would love some drugs. I need to forget this crazy shit."  
  
Everyone laughed some more, and Ada shook her head. Damn, she was tired...BAM! Suddenly, everyone was alert--and saw the huge masses of zombies lurching their way over to them.  
  
"Oh shit! Maldito Sea!" Carlos yelled, and the team began to fire, hoping they had enough ammo to hold them off--yet suspecting that perhaps they didn't.  
  
Chris was pissed off. They had walked down 13 flights of stairs just to reach a hallway with the only useful door unable to be opened without the goddamn key card. So they were wandering around the area, searching for the card. Now, after one hour and a shitload of dead zombies, they were back where they started, keyless and in a foul mood.  
  
Jill sighed and commented, "Well, I didn't want to try this, but I guess I have no choice. Now I will attempt to pick a keycard lock--but I'm warning you, it probably won't work; my father was the only one that could do it that I knew of--and he got sent to jail before he could teach me."  
  
Everyone stared at her, and she looked confused. "What? May I ask why everyone is staring at me?"  
  
"Well, it's just that sometimes we forget about your past, that's all. But don't worry, we're greatly relieved to have your skills--just don't rob us!" Chris said, and Jill laughed and began to work.  
  
Well, the zombie attack was over. They had very little ammo left, and they had lost Carlos and Ada, but the zombies were gone. John stomped through the blood lake, overturning everything and throwing open doors. He finally found them in an office at the back of a warehouse--and they appeared to be quite busy. John cleared his throat loudly, and they sprang apart, looking embarrassed. Steve walked in next, and gave a loud whistle when he saw Carlos blush.  
  
"Yeah, Carlos! Landing Ice Queen! Very nice work, my man!"  
  
Carlos glared at him, then winced. John noticed the wince and asked,  
  
"What's wrong, Carlos?" "Nothing bad. I twisted my knee up coming in here, that's all."  
  
Steve went over to take a look at the knee and frowned.  
  
"Carlos, este rodilla is sprained pretty bad. You're gonna have to stay off it the rest of the mission. We'll leave Ada here to guard you, but no fooling around, you two."  
  
Carlos laughed weakly and settled down for a rest.  
  
Jill was bent over the card lock, gently working on figuring out how to do it. Suddenly, she noticed a small panel next to the card reader. The label above it read, "card lock override". Jill looked at it and suddenly felt much better.  
  
"Guys," she called, "I think we found our way in--but we need the code."  
  
They all crowded around, looking at the keypad.  
  
"Well, start looking for the code, guys. It's gotta be around here somewhere," Leon said, and Chris cleared his throat. "Actually, I've got three codes that might work. Try either 215, 345, or 958."  
  
Claire studied her brother for a moment, and then asked, "Why?" He replied, "Those were the codes for the drug storehouse at Spencer--and that keypad looked just like this one."  
  
Rebecca studied the lights and exclaimed, "Wait, I know what code it is--try 958."  
  
When everyone stared at her, she shrugged. "The lights at Spencer looked like that when the 958 code worked. I have an almost photographic memory."  
  
Everyone nodded, and then smiled when the lock clicked open. Without hesitation, they all filed inside to see what tests waited for them next.  
  
Carlos was in pain. His knee felt like someone had hit it repeatedly with a sledgehammer, but he could live with it. Especially thinking about what he was going to do when this was over.  
  
He glanced at Ada and grimaced. "Is Steve sure about his medical skills? My knee sure feels worse than sprained."'  
  
Ada simply replied, "Well, that's because it needs iced, wrapped, and elevated. Here, let me find some ice."  
  
With that, she got up and left, leaving Carlos alone to wonder about his flirting abilities. First he lost Jill--well, he never really had her, but still--and now he couldn't even get a girl to crack a smile. Wonderful. Suddenly, he remembered something that he had left laying out...but it wasn't important, no one would ever find it because they didn't have access. By the time this mission was over, he was determined to have Ada eating out of his hand and ready to do whatever he wanted her to. He heard her coming back, and Carlos smiled. Operation Ice Queen was about to begin.  
  
Ada had been very embarrassed when John and Steve had caught her and Carlos making out, so she decided to close him out until the mission was over. After all, they were on a life-threatening mission, and fooling around was a very likely way to get someone killed. She hoped Carlos would be done flirting now, because he was very good at it, and it was becoming harder and harder to resist him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ada. If you managed to betray Leon, I think you can handle a Hispanic flirt," she scolded herself, and grabbed an icepack and headed back to Carlos, ready for whatever he threw at her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Well, here we are. Another twist is going to come up soon.so sit tight! More to come. Review while you're at it, please. 


	10. Surprising Betrayal

Sorry it took so long.computer kind of died on me. Well, I'm back, so I hope you like this!!! If you do, TELL ME or I will not continue this. I am dead serious!! --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Jill opened the door, they found an operation room, complete with bloodstains and three zombies to play with. After they shot the walking, decaying targets, they began searching for proof of Umbrella's illegal excursions. Leon looked everywhere for a computer to hack into, and the others looked for any documents lying around--or a keycard.  
  
Jill managed to find a card, and when she read the name and saw the picture, she dropped it onto the desk like it was a hot coal. "Oh my God," she whispered, her face going absolutely white.  
  
Chris ran over, followed by the others. "What is it, Jill? Whose card is it?" Claire asked, starting to look worried.  
  
"Just look at it. You'll see," Jill replied, and handed it to Chris accidentally.  
  
He looked at the face, then the name, and his expression going from concern to disbelief to anger. Looking at the card again, Chris swore loudly, shocking everyone. "That evil bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" he spat out angrily.  
  
"Well, is anyone gonna tell us who it is, or are we going to have to play Guess Who?" Rebecca asked, rather annoyed. Chris wordlessly (well, other than the occasional swear word) handed Rebecca the card, causing Claire to sigh in exasperation. Rebecca looked at the card, and then looked at Chris disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh, great, now we're gonna have to play Pass the Card Around the Room instead of Guess Who. Much better game selection, guys. Now can I please have the card?" Claire requested, holding her hand out and looking rather exasperated. Rebecca gave it to her, and Claire also studied it much like the others had. She handed it back and calmly commented,  
  
"Well, that blows." "Who is it?" Leon, Wesker, and David demanded, obviously getting monumentally pissed off. "It's Carlos. He's obviously been working for Umbrella a long time, too. This card is high-security access," Jill finally answered. "Well, that presents a problem. He's out there with our backup crew in Zombie Land 2, and we can't go warn them because we have to continue the mission," Leon commented, and everyone felt pretty much the same way.  
  
They had been played, and they all felt pretty damn stupid. However, Leon was right: they had to continue. Chris still wanted to go back and kick his ass, but Jill and Claire simply grabbed him and dragged him through the next door compliments of Carlos's card, still in search of the supposed access to HQ.  
  
Steve didn't trust Carlos. He thought something must be up with him, because he kept twitching every few seconds and looking around like he expected someone to come in at any moment. Steve speculated on what he might be so nervous about. He could be afraid of the zombies, Umbrella...or them. Steve figured the last idea was pretty ridiculous, but it was by far the most interesting, so he pursued this train of thought.  
  
If he was scared of them, then why? Well, there was either he thought one of them was a traitor, or...he was the traitor. Steve at first dismissed the idea, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Carlos had been extremely nervous and tense during the entire preparation--and even more so after the mission was under way. He also knew his way around pretty well even though he had supposedly never been to England, he knew it was safe in this warehouse...and he conveniently got 'injured' in time to miss the worst of the attacks; when Steve and checked Carlos's knee, he couldn't find anything wrong with it. He had told Carlos it was hurt pretty bad to gauge his reaction, and Carlos didn't react very much at all. Sure, he said all the right stuff, but there had been no emotion whatsoever to reinforce the words. The more Steve thought about it, the more likely it seemed Carlos was, at the very least, lying about something.  
  
He had to tell someone, but whom? He would've told Chris, but he wasn't here. The next person he felt the closest to was John, so he decided to tell him. As he tried to figure out what to say, Steve hoped John would believe him. John was a pretty easygoing guy, and had certainly taken other unbelievable things pretty well. Steve just hoped John wasn't close to Carlos; that would complicate things quite a bit.  
  
Carlos's ID card proved pretty darn useful. Leon figured that was the most useful the guy had ever been to them, and felt another rush of anger.  
  
That bastard! He found himself thinking, and that became Leon's nicest thought in the next few moments. He swiped the card through the next card reader and helped Chris usher a shocked Jill into the next room. Everyone felt bad for Jill; after all, she had been used the most during Carlos's little mission. Leon was momentarily distracted from his thoughts as the current inhabitants came moaning, shrieking, lurching, and leaping towards them.  
  
Four ugly zombies, three decaying dogs, two Hunters, and a really really huge spider.... Leon's thoughts were spinning out of control as he aimed his Desert Eagle and pulled the trigger, his movements robot like and without thought.  
  
He was jolted out of his little song by a Hunter leaping across the room to land about a foot away from him. He spun around and pulled the trigger. Click. Click. He was dry!  
  
He fumbled for a clip, thinking shit, shit, shit as he quickly reloaded, how had he lost count of rounds like that...and then the Hunter swung his claw for the decapitating stroke just as Leon finished slamming a new clip into his gun. 


	11. The selfdestruct system has been activat...

Hey there, me again.just wanted to say thanx for the reviews and I hope you like the rest of the story!!  
  
Just so no one from Capcom comes to sue me: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR THE CHARACTERS.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John was reminiscing to the time before Umbrella. Back then, he would have just gotten off from work and driven to a random bar or nightclub, looking to pick up a random hot chick and bring her home. Ah, yes, the good old days...then he would've gone to work the next day and bothered Karen, his second-favorite hobby. Then Steve-O would come in and John would start in on him, too. Suddenly, John froze. Karen and Steve...they had died at Caliban Cove. If Umbrella had never started their experiments, if Trent had never come to David's door, then both of them would be alive today and he wouldn't be sitting in a smelly warehouse, he'd be in Exeter.  
  
He was jolted off of Memory Lane by Steve tapping on his shoulder rather insistently. He jerked around to face him, and Steve asked him in a low voice,  
  
"Could you step outside with me for a second? I need to tell you something kinda personal."  
  
John looked at him quizzically, and saw the seriousness of Steve's face. Whatever Steve had to say, it had to be pretty important. John got up and followed Steve out to the main warehouse, wondering what the kid had to say.  
  
There was a loud BANG and the Hunter fell just as Leon put up his gun. He looked in the direction the bullet came from to see Jill's mocking face.  
  
"Little slow on the reload, rookie," she commented idly, that mocking grin still there. "Yeah, well, what took you so long to help me out? I think you're getting older than Barry--or at least slower," Leon cracked, and Jill smiled wider, replying, "#1. You are older than me--but I'm way better. #2. No one is older than Barry because he is older than dirt itself. #3. I wanted to see if you could do it plus the fact that I was preoccupied. And finally, #4: If you ever make a crack about my age again, I'll kick you ass into next week."  
  
Smiling again, she went to check on Chris, and Leon smiled.  
  
Ahh, nothing like a dose of Jill's sarcasm to raise your self-esteem. He wondered how Chris put up with her long enough to fall in love. Shaking his head, he followed the rest of the team, carefully stepping on the Hunter as he passed it.  
  
Steve led John into a small office on the second floor of the warehouse. Wondering how he was gonna tell John about Carlos. As soon as the door was closed behind them, John turned to Steve.  
  
"OK Steve, what's going on?"  
  
Well, shit. John wasn't giving him any time to prepare this.  
  
"OK. Have you noticed how odd Carlos has been acting lately?" John looked at him quizzically, but nodded. Steve rushed on, not wanting to lose his nerve; John could be a scary guy. "Well, I think there's a rather disturbing reason behind it all. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think Carlos is acing as a double-agent--- for Umbrella."  
  
Jill sighed as she swiped the card yet again. She wished that this mission was over so she could just go home--or her current hideaway. She was tired, her ankle hurt from when she twisted it running from the zombies--it was probably sprained, wonderful--and she was thoroughly sick of playing the role of vigilante. It was a pain in the ass, especially since they could never settle down. The only good thing in her life was Chris.  
  
She glanced inside the next room and sighed at the sight of the three decaying, disgusting, pitiful zombies that lay inside. She signaled that it was okay to come inside, and they all filed into a very nice lab/computer room. It appeared to be a dead end. They shot down the walking "dead", and then went straight to the computers. Jill picked a computer at random, the one nearest a set of bookcases.  
  
When she turned it on, she could only get the screen to read one thing: Enter ID number. She sighed, then pulled out Carlos's card and began typing in the 15-number code: 154789654123687. As soon as she hit the enter key, the wonderful spinning Umbrella symbol appeared, followed by: Activation code please.  
  
Luckily, someone had thoughtfully left the code lying around by the computer, and Jill smiled as she typed it in: nemesis666. With the silent hum of hydraulics, the bookcase slid up into the ceiling to reveal a tunnel leading steadily downward. When Jill looked at the screen, it said: Access to Headquarters granted.  
  
Well, holy shit. She'd done it.  
  
"Guys," she called out excitedly, "I think we've found our access-but it's not exactly what we had in mind."  
  
Everyone looked up from their screens, and almost died at the sight of the tunnel. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that we came all this way looking for a password or something cuz that was what Trent hinted at; so now we realize our access is literally access, but we didn't come prepared for that; so what do we do now?" Claire ranted, and everyone felt the same way. "Well, obviously we have a decision to make: Should we stay or should we go?" Chris asked, and everyone pondered the question for a while, wondering what exactly they should do.  
  
Suddenly, a voice heard over the intercom greatly sped up their decision: "The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel should evacuate immediately."  
  
"Well, that blows," Jill said, and just like on Rockfort, Claire started to laugh hysterically. She didn't know why she found that comment so funny, but she thought it was very amusing all the same.  
  
Everyone looked at her for a moment, then started to giggle, too. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing hard, and then they abruptly stopped.  
  
"Well, I guess that solves our little dilemma. I suppose we go, and go quickly," Leon said, and everyone ran for the tunnel, hoping they could run far enough away before the place blew. 


	12. New Acquaintances, Same Story

For those of you who genuinely care, this is your final warning: I WILL NOT post another chapter without some reviews. How am I supposed to get ideas and knowledge of who actually reads this if no one TELLS me?  
  
Disclaimer in previous chapters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carlos sat back with a satisfied grin as he finished typing in the code for the self-destruct. These people thought they were so smart, but in reality they were just a bunch of gullible vigilantes. Granted, they were good vigilantes, and some of the luckiest bastards he'd ever seen, but still gullible. He had dropped hint after hint about his real employers, and they should have been suspicious from the start: for Gods' sake, he had been working for them before he met them, and they still had accepted him eagerly into their circle of trust. His acceptance had partly been because of Jill, and he felt really bad about it because he had genuinely liked her. If she had liked him back, he would have made sure she never went into the lab by spraining her ankle or something. However, she had shunned him, so now she had to die. The justice was rather fitting. For a moment, he wondered if he was as bad as Nicholai had been; but then he simply brushed it aside. It didn't matter anymore; he had started the sequence, and it couldn't be aborted; Chris and Leon and David and Claire and Jill and Rebecca were all going to be blown sky-high in about 5 minutes, and there was nothing he could do about it. He smiled again, highly enjoying the poetic justice that was involved in his current occupation.  
  
John blinked. Then he blinked again. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.  
  
"You're not as dense as I thought you were, kiddo," he finally replied, and Steve looked at him.  
  
"You knew? You knew all this time, and still didn't say anything?" "Well, no," John admitted. "Actually, I just found out tonight, probably about the same time you did, actually. So now what do we do?" "Well, we have to watch him so he doesn't do anything dangerous-that could be disastrous," Steve suggested, and John nodded.  
  
They headed back inside, unaware that the worst had already happened-their revelations had come too late.  
  
  
  
The tunnel was long. I mean, it was really, really, long. Chris was already sick of it, and they had only been going through it for about 25 minutes.  
  
"How wide is the English Channel, anyways?" He asked Rebecca, thoroughly fed up with everything. "About 2 or 3 miles, I think," She replied, just as fed up as he was. "Look on the bright side, at least there aren't any zombies here-or self- destruct systems," David replied optimistically.  
  
"How do you know? There could be a self-destruct system for all we know," Leon pointed out, and everyone had to nod.  
  
"So, who do you guys think set off the self destruct system? It's not exactly like it set itself off, you know," Leon asked, and everyone stared at him. "Carlos, of course. It's not like there's any other Umbrella employees alive around here."  
  
This brilliant deduction came from Jill, her face mocking Leon from her place on her knees in the hall. Chris noticed the look on her face; she was in pain, and probably a lot of it.  
  
"Jill, what's wrong?" Chris asked, and everyone's attention was instantly on her. "Nothing. I just probably sprained my ankle or something. It's fine," she replied rather snappily.  
  
"Rebecca, check it out," Chris ordered, and she complied, inspecting her ankle and making bad faces.  
  
"Jill, this ankle is a whole lot worse than sprained. How on earth did you manage to walk on it?" Rebecca asked, and Jill looked genuinely shocked.  
  
"Broken? I didn't think it was that bad. Oh shit, no wonder it hurts so much! Do you think I did any permanent damage to it?"  
  
Rebecca thought about it for a minute, then answered, "No, I don't think you did any permanent damage. But you definitely should stay off of it for a while. I would recommend you stay here for a while, but I don't know if that would be all that safe. Chris, do you think you could help her walk? Just keep her off the ankle."  
  
"Sure, no problem. I can handle that," he replied without hesitation, and helped Jill off of the ground. They continued down the tunnel, hoping nothing terrible was at the end-yet each feeling there was. After all, this was Umbrella.  
  
Steve and John practically ran back to the main part of the warehouse, hoping they weren't too late. When they burst through the door and saw the grin on Carlos's face, they instinctively knew he had done something. John, not even bothering with subtleties, grabbed Carlos and started to shake him, yelling,  
  
"What did you do to them? Tell me, you little bastard!" Carlos looked up into John's mad face and didn't even look the least bit afraid.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. Where should I start? How about when I purposely led them into a trap-or how I just activated the self-destruct sequence and the entire lab has blown up? Not to mention I was the one who gave Trent the information on the HQ access-the access is a lot more literal than you guys had anticipated. You can get to HQ from this lab-not that I told anyone else about that. If your friends are lucky, and they are, they ran far enough away through the tunnels before the lab exploded. However, they needed a code and security clearance to get that far, and unless they figured out the first lab code, they aren't going anywhere-" he stopped.  
  
Oh, shit. He just remembered something one of the directors had said recently: "The card swipe override is the same setup as the drug storehouse at Spencer-even the same code, well one of them, anyways."  
  
Oh, damn it. If they had figured that out, then they would have gotten into the lab-where he'd left his fucking ID card, with the security clearance high enough to get the tunnels open.  
  
Well, that sucked big time. Steve stared at him, wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Carlos, how could you do all this? To Jill, to Claire, to Rebecca, to all of them.especially Jill. You used her big time, and that's pretty low, even for Umbrella." John sneered at him, and Carlos felt very afraid of John-but then again, John was a scary guy. "The evil motherfucking bastard did it for money. He probably would have saved Jill from it if she had chosen him, but she hadn't. Besides which, bringing her in would have gotten him another handsome bonus. But by the dumbass look on his face, I would say he's messed up or forgotten something- like his high-security access card, which he would obviously have."  
  
John was definitely smarter than he looked.  
  
"Ok, ok. You guys got me-John is absolutely right about all of it. The thing I forgot about was the card swipe override code on the first door. It's the same as the one at Spencer, down to the code. So basically they found my card, unless they're extremely dumb. Therefore, they at least made it to the tunnel entrance room, and the people working there were idiots. Chances are they left the code out, and now your pals have access to HQ-but if things go the way I hope, they won't even make it five seconds in that hellhole of guards and monsters," Carlos answered, and everyone stared at him, shocked he could do such a thing.  
  
They had made it. After almost an hour of walking slowly through the monotonous tunnels, they had made it to Umbrella's headquarters. The doorway to the building didn't look like anything special, but who knew what was camouflaging the other side?  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Chris asked.  
  
Everyone thought about it for a good five minutes. They wanted to get the job over with, but who knew what kinds of defenses were set up? They wanted their backup with them when they stormed the HQ, but backup was back in England and the tunnel entrance was buried under tons of concrete. David looked at everyone, and made the only decision he thought they could make.  
  
"Well, I think we should keep going. As it is, we don't have a way back. I would rather us go back and get ready, but we really don't have the time. As soon as they realize we breached the tunnels, they are going to move it or demolish it since there won't be another lab to connect to."  
  
"I agree with David," Rebecca said, and the others nodded.  
  
"Let's get the bastards now, while we had the chance," Jill said, and winced once again.  
  
"Wait a second-Jill, you can't go. Your ankle is in terrible shape," Chris exclaimed, and they were faced with another dilemma.  
  
"But I have to go! I need to help bring down Umbrella," she countered, and Chris shook his head.  
  
"Oh, no, looks like another argument," Leon whispered to Claire, and she giggled.  
  
"Well, Jill is just as stubborn as Chris and I are, so it could last awhile. I got $20 on Jill-my brother's a sucker for girls."  
  
David also saw the long argument coming, so he decided to cut it off before it properly started.  
  
"How about this-we wait here for about an hour or so, and see how Jill is then. Rebecca, do you think Jill will be Ok in an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, she should be," she answered.  
  
So they all settled down to wait and rest up and prepare. After only about 10 minutes of sitting, someone ran through the tunnel entrance towards them, obviously running from something. The girl was quickly followed by a man, who stopped when he spotted the other group of people in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Alice, hold on a second. We've got other people here," the guy said. He was about 25 years old and about 6 ft. tall, with brown hair and bluish eyes. He was kind of hot, and the girl stopped when he yelled.  
  
"Who are they, Matt?" Alice inquired, walking back towards them. She was about 24 years old and 5' 10", with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also very beautiful, and the guys were all staring. The girls didn't mind because they were looking at the guy.  
  
"I don't know," Matt answered. "Well, why don't you ask them?" "Ok, Ok, fine. I will." Turning towards them, Matt looked at them quizzically, then asked: "Who are you guys? What are you doing here?"  
  
Well, that's it. If you liked it and want more, then REVIEW the story already! Otherwise I will crawl into a hole and never come out. =p 


	13. Backup to the Rescue!

I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
Fair warning: I don't have to waste my time with the Document Manager. If I don't get reviews, I won't.  
  
Everyone stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Wesker stood up and answered.  
  
"We are a group of people who have recently discovered Umbrella's slightly illegal activities and have been since inquiring to their practices. You might be--?"  
  
"We are the survivors from a group of people who infiltrated the Hive in Raccoon City. We were operatives in a resistance force who were planning to steal the virus from the Hive when the crazy computer went nuts and killed everyone because someone stole the virus before us and contaminated the lab. We were the only two to escape from the lab alive, and then I was captured by Umbrella because I had contracted and odd form of the virus. Luckily, Alice here found me and gave me the anti-virus to save me from becoming a monster," Matt answered finally, obviously still not trusting them.  
  
"There was another lab under Raccoon City?" Claire asked. "Yeah, and another mansion other than the Spencer Estate. I used to live there as a security operative-that's how we planned to steal the virus," Alice answered; looking Claire straight in the eye to show her she wasn't lying.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you were running away from the HQ and didn't try to kill us, we'll believe you," Chris answered. "Do you guys know anything about in there? We need to infiltrate it to bring down Umbrella."  
  
"Yeah, we know something," Alice said, voice going soft. "It's a complete hellhole in there. You guys will need some help. I know most of the codes for the computers; if one of you is a decent hacker we can get some good solid evidence on Umbrella if we had some backup-there's a computer room just past the door."  
  
"Well, I am a decent hacker-is there any other type of evidence?" Leon answered, becoming interested in the idea the two were implying.  
  
"Yeah, there are samples of the virus-the samples are even in Umbrella containers and everything. All we have to do is get a key card and get it," Matt answered.  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan. Let's go soon," Jill said.  
  
Chris shook his head. "No way are you going in there, Jill. Besides, we don't even know if these guys are willing to help us," Chris answered, and another argument commenced with vigor.  
  
"I am fine, Chris. I can go in-and if they're willing to tell us all this, I think they're telling the truth. And if they're telling the truth, they want to bring down Umbrella as much as we do and will help us out if it will attain that goal."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you're fine at all. You're probably just faking it so you can go bust up the bad guys."  
  
"Bull shit. I am perfectly fine, and I certainly wouldn't lie just so I could go along! I know how disabling an injured member can be to the team, so don't preach about it to me. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, great, here they go again," Wesker sighed, and Matt and Alice looked at them, obviously amused.  
  
"So, they do this often?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah. If it's not Jill and Chris fighting, then it's Claire and Chris or Leon and Claire or Wesker and Chris or." David trailed off. "Well, you get the picture."  
  
"So, may we be introduced to you guys?" Alice requested politely, and everyone nodded, feeling very rude for their apparent lack of manners.  
  
"Sorry about that. I am Rebecca, this is David, this is Leon, this is Claire, this is Wesker, and those two arguing are Jill and Chris," Rebecca answered, and their two new teammates nodded.  
  
"Well, when do you guys think you'll be ready to go? We could stand to rest a bit, and we should wait till things calm down a bit before we go in," Matt said, and Alice nodded in agreement.  
  
Rebecca thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Well, Jill's ankle should be Ok in about an hour or so as long as she doesn't walk on it at all until then, but we'll give it two hours just to be safe. Then we can all rest before we enter the lion's den."  
  
Wesker asked the most sensible question yet,  
  
"Do you have any weapons? We do have some extras, but there's not all that much ammo to go around anymore. Maybe while we rest we can split up weapons and ammo?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks, you guys. We didn't have much ammo left, only about 1 magazine left each; and all we have is 9mm M93Rs," Alice replied.  
  
"Well, Ok then. We'll break up the kiddies and start planning," Claire said, and they went to go try to end the perpetual argument.  
  
"Well, Carlos, you certainly have screwed us over big time," Barry said, looking positively enraged. "Now our friends are in a building that blew up, unless they have good memories and used your lovely card to get to the access room where they might have found the code if someone was stupid and left it out? Yeah, that's great odds."  
  
"I have to agree with Barry on that one, Carlos. You screwed us big time. What, was I your next reassurance that no one would hurt you since Jill ditched you for Captain America? Well, newsflash: I never liked you," Ada lied, feeling absolutely repulsed. Man, I really fall for some real good ones, she thought. Actually, the only good guy she had ever fallen for was Leon, and he loved Claire instead. Lovely.  
  
"So, basically, if they got out anyway, they have no way to come back because you blew up the entrance to the tunnel. So, Carlos, the way I see it, you have just about one option: tell us a way to get into that tunnel now, or you're gonna die," Steve said, and although Carlos wasn't afraid of Steve, the looks John and Barry were more than enough to help them out-for now, anyway. Later.well, he'd worry about that when he remembered where the access chute was. Wait.that's right!  
  
"Guys, there is an access tunnel thing about halfway across the Channel. If we can get in there, we should be almost to the entrance to HQ."  
  
"Well Carlos, today is your lucky day. Let's go to the marina. We're gonna need a boat," John said, and everyone followed him out of the room to find the marina.  
  
Well, after an hour and a half of sitting, they were bored. They had played cards for the first hour, (poker, bull, war, Egyptian rat screw, etc.) and Matt had become a lifesaver for having a deck in his backpack. Then they napped for half an hour, and now they were sitting, just staring at each other. Finally Rebecca asked,  
  
"What happened down at the Hive? Why did they close it down, and why did they send you?"  
  
Alice thought about it for a minute, her face clouding over. She had wondered when someone was going to ask her and Matt about that. Well, she might as well tell them. Maybe they would tell them why they were here. She took a deep breath to keep from breaking down, and told the story.  
  
"I was a security operative undercover at Umbrella. They put me in Raccoon City at the mansion to protect the emergency entrance to the Hive. Matt and I were working for the same group of people who wanted to bring down Umbrella. He sent his sister Lisa into the Hive so she could steal the virus and get proof against Umbrella. I was Lisa's contact, and until the mission I am going to tell you about, I had no idea Matt existed. However, I wasn't the only one guarding the entrance. My fake husband Spence was the other operative, and he overheard Lisa and I talking about codes, access, etc. He decided to steal the virus and sell it for a lot of money. And in order to get away with it, he threw a vial of the T-Virus and broke it, contaminating the entire lab. So the Red Queen, the computer that ran the place, killed everyone down there to stop the contamination. Unfortunately, the T-Virus brought them back to life. So Umbrella sent a paramilitary unit to the mansion to shut down the Red Queen. I guess I was supposed to help, but the house's defense, which included releasing nerve gas, had kicked in, and I couldn't remember anything. Matt had come to the mansion to see if his sister was all right, I guess. So the unit came in and took us down to the train. On the train we found Spence, who had also been knocked out by the nerve gas. When we got down there, we found Lickers in what was supposed to be a dining hall, but luckily they were in boxes. When the team (except for Rain and J.D., who stayed with their prisoner Matt, since they didn't believe he was a cop) went down to fry the Queen, she turned on defense lasers and shut them in the hallway, keeping them from escaping until they were sliced and diced. Kaplan stopped it, but not fast enough. Kaplan and I finished the job, and went back to the others to find the zombies. You see, they had been contained by doors, but shutting down the Queen unlocked them and sent the zombies on their way. They bit Rain and killed J.D., and almost got the rest of us. Matt and I got separated from the others, then each other. I found dogs and a bit more of my memory. Then Matt found a zombified Lisa, and I helped him kill her. Then he told me everything about what he did, and I got another flashback. We blackmailed the bitch computer into telling us a way out. On our way out, the zombies attacked again, and Kaplan got bit. We had also asked the Queen about the virus, so we knew what could happen. We climbed pipes to escape, but they broke before Kaplan got across. So we continued, and I remembered everything-including the anti-virus. We got to the lab, where Spence had a flashback of his own. He locked us in, and was killed by a Licker. Kaplan survived and fried the Queen, unlocking the door. I got the virus case and injected Rain and Kaplan, but it turned out to be too late for Rain. The Licker attacked us on the train and killed Kaplan. Matt and I killed it, although Matt was injured. So we got out and then Matt started mutating. A bunch of guys in white suits came and took him, and quarantined me. I got out, using a very handy way to pick a key card lock, and went off in search of Matt. By then, the city had been infested, and I almost didn't make it in time. However, we got out and came here, and you know the rest."  
  
"Wow," Claire breathed. "You were in the city the same time Jill, Leon, that Carlos bastard, and I were there, and we never saw you once."  
  
"Actually, I did," Jill said. "I wondered who Alice was, but I was pretty out of it by then. I was infected with the T-virus by Nemesis, and the Carlos bastard did save me."  
  
"Is Carlos a Hispanic who kind of has an ego problem?" Alice asked. When everyone nodded, she smiled. "He hit on me big time at the hospital. Luckily, I looked pretty bad, so I just fell on the floor like I had passed out, and he left, luckily not shooting me."  
  
"Oooohhhhh." Matt said. "Well, I saw Leon at the station when we were escaping. By the way, what did Carlos do to you guys? You seem pretty mad at him."  
  
Jill handed him the security card. "We found this inside the lab in England."  
  
Matt looked at it, said nothing, and showed it to Alice. Alice wisely said nothing either, but she did look different after that.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, where was the Hive's main entrance?" Claire asked.  
  
"It was under the police station," Matt answered.  
  
"But that's where the lab we were in was," Leon said, obviously confused.  
  
"Well, they did reopen the Hive-maybe they used it afterwards," Alice said, obviously trying to put the pieces together-but Matt beat her to it.  
  
"How many levels were in the Raccoon lab?" "I think about 2 not including sewers and such," Claire replied. "That's it! Most of the zombies from the Hive were on the bottom floors. So they simply closed them off forever and reopened the lab floors!" Matt exclaimed, pleased to have figured things out.  
  
"Yeah-Umbrella would do that, the insensitive bastards," Chris answered, still mad about the Carlos thing.  
  
"Calm down, Chris. Steve, John, and Barry are smart. They probably figured it out by now and are most likely kicking the crap out of him till he tells them a way down here," Jill reassured him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied grudgingly and sat down, but fidgeted endlessly.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sounds like everything's back to normal. Let's go!" Matt said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Everyone got quiet as they checked weapons one more time as they prepared to enter the lion's den-hopefully, for the last time.  
  
Well, here it is. I didn't know how to explain how Umbrella fit 2 labs down there, so there is my explanation. Like it or don't, it's up to you.  
  
Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! 


	14. Some Answers

Sorry for the long wait-geometry and chemistry are hard as hell. Well, here you go-the long-awaited chapter 14. Enjoy!!  
  
By the way, if I do not get any reviews, I probably won't finish this. I have a busy schedule, and I'm not wasting my time on something no one's reading.a simple 'I liked it' or 'I hated it' will help. Suggestions are welcome!!!! --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They made it. They had driven at breakneck speeds and stolen the fastest boat, much to the distress of the marina guards-but they had gotten to the access tunnel in just under an hour. Barry looked at the inconspicuous hole, glad Carlos had known where it was-it would be impossible to find it unless you knew its exact location. John looked over at Carlos, still really pissed off.  
  
"After you, vajo," Steve said, obviously picking up on John's signals. Carlos looked down at the grating; dubious they would be able to get the grating off. Barry and John leaned over the side of the boat and attached winches to the grating, and then turned on the machine, effectively pulling it off to reveal a ladder that led down into interminable darkness. Carlos refused to go down first, so Barry went down first, followed by Carlos, followed by John, who was then followed by Steve. They descended down into the hole, hoping they wouldn't land in the middle of an ambush-or worse, a pile of their friends' lifeless corpses.  
  
They opened the door into HQ quietly, hoping the room would be deserted. Chris peeked out and saw no one, then realized that this room must be used for access only, unlike the British lab. There wasn't much other than a bookcase, which concealed the door through which they were entering. Just as Chris was about to motion that everything was clear, there was a crash behind him, and varying shouts of surprise. He turned around to see what was going on, and almost fell over when he saw the backup team, minus Ada, emerge from the ceiling. Carlos was being heavily guarded. Chris marched straight over to Carlos, broke through the guard that was placed around him and promptly punched him in the nose. He proceeded to pummel Carlos until Barry and John finally pulled him off Carlos. By that time, Carlos's face was looking much the worse for wear, and he was getting pretty pissed off.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Redfield? Think you can just walk on over here and start kicking the shit out of me?" Carlos demanded, getting as up in Chris's face as his guards would let him, scowling angrily at his attacker.  
  
"Well, did you really think I was gonna let you go without any punishment after you played us all like that, you miserable bastard? You deserved everything you got and more, and the only thing I'm sorry for is the fact that I didn't get to kick your ass longer," Chris retorted, getting just as up in Carlos's face as Carlos had been in his, causing Carlos to step back- just a little.  
  
"Guys, guys," Jill said, getting in between them. "You both are going to calm down, and then we are all going to have a little talk." Everyone looked at each other, nodded, and sat down once again to talk, Matt and Alice standing in the background.  
  
"Carlos, why the hell did you betray us like that? What did we ever do to you? And don't say it's because Jill rejected you, cuz that was a very recent thing and you have obviously been betraying us for a very long time. So why?" Claire asked, and Carlos sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this easily.  
  
"Because of the money. I wasn't getting paid shit by you guys to risk my life everyday, but Umbrella was willing to pay me untold amounts of money just to make sure you guys were killed on your next mission. Chris, Claire, and Jill are big thorns in Umbrella's side, and I knew I could get paid big time for bringing you guys in. However, if I only knew the other two, Matt and Alice."  
  
Everyone on the main team looked at each other, then at Matt and Alice, wondering just how much they should tell backup, especially if Carlos was around. If he managed to get word out about all of Umbrella's troublemakers together, then their cause would be history. Gone, just like that. Unfortunately, Carlos noticed the people standing in the background, and grinned.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks to me like I got myself a big, fat bonus. How did these two get down here? I leveled the England lab," Carlos speculated, and everyone else looked smug for once.  
  
"We came from the Paris lab-you know, HQ? We made it all the way through to here, and they never even noticed us," Matt said, knowing it would piss Carlos off.  
  
"What?! You made it through their crack security team, and the surveillance, and the card lock doors-without anyone's card-and no one noticed you? Not one employee?" Carlos yelled, obviously surprised-and more than a little pissed off.  
  
"Yup," Alice replied, obviously having fun riling up Carlos, "We made it right through, and no one even looked twice at us. It was a beautiful infiltration. Granted, they realized it after a while, but by then it was too late-we were gone, never to be seen again. They didn't even know we used the tunnels, cuz no one thought we could possibly know about it. They didn't realize how easy it was to hack into their schematics. Stupid, pompous assholes."  
  
Everyone looked absolutely fascinated by the way Carlos's face changed color-it went from normal, to white, to red, to blue (lack of oxygen), to red, to white, and red again.  
  
"Holy shit. Oh damn, am I in trouble!" Carlos said. "I wasn't supposed to let you guys find the tunnel. I told them I would make it on the team going in-and I would have if David and his merry crew hadn't showed up, taking two of the spots that could have been mine. So then, I knew that you wouldn't get through, because you didn't have a card or the bypass code. Then I remembered that the bypass was the same as the drug storehouse at Spencer, but figured you wouldn't get past there without a card. Then I remembered my card-stupidly left out in the open-easy to find. Then I realized I was in deep shit, and promptly set off the self- destruct. Unfortunately, I was too late-I had hoped the defense system of Hunters would kill you guys."  
  
"Well, that's lovely to know," David drawled. "I am personally very pleased to know I foiled your plans so much, and that we were such a bloody nuisance. Thank you for the insight-I'm sure we all appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah, well you guys screwed me big time. I never wanted to kill any of you; I liked most of you," Carlos continued. "But, you guys just had to keep trying to bring down Umbrella. You really should have seen this coming, you know-I mean, I did once work for them as a mercenary, for Christ's sake-what the hell made you guys think I wouldn't do it again?"  
  
This was, of course, a very good question. Why had they trusted Carlos so easily? None of them had ever met him until Jill's escape from Raccoon; and even afterwards when they all met up again, no one had ever questioned his motives. Not at all the way an excellent team of vigilantes were supposed to act. Trust no one should be their motto. Good thing it wasn't; they would have looked pretty foolish right now if it had been. Ok, since the author is babbling, let's continue.  
  
"Well, I guess part of it was that you helped Jill escape from Raccoon-you even went out of your way to get her the vaccine. If you had been an agent for Umbrella, you probably wouldn't have saved the life of one of their biggest enemies," David answered, wishing he had been just a little more suspicious; they wouldn't be in this predicament if he had been.  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't consider that I was told to help her in order to speed up your capture, did you?" Carlos leered, obviously pleased that he had fooled them all.  
  
"Well, I don't care what happened; can we just get on with the mission? We could always use Carlos as a decoy," John said, and Jill, Matt, and Alice nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone else (except Carlos) nodded, and they once again headed towards the door, hoping the other side wouldn't be the last thing they saw.  
  
Ada was bored. She really wished they hadn't left her at the marina. It was boring. Nothing was going to happen here; the zombies hadn't reached here yet. She was musing about her love life-or lack thereof. She had really screwed herself over this time. First John, then Leon.she really needed some help. I mean, there was Carlos, but he was the biggest traitor she'd ever seen.  
  
Except for Wesker and herself, of course that is why Leon moved on, after all.that and the fact that he thought she was dead.  
  
Yes, well, her job had gotten in the way with Leon, and John could have been something more if he hadn't been so goddamn annoying.  
  
Suddenly, an insistent tapping could be heard on her window; Ada turned to see who it was-and promptly screamed, even as the putrid zombies that had surrounded the car proceeded to break the windows. Her last thought was Man; you really are a dumbshit before the blackness overcame the interior of the car; the alarm playing an annoying ballad that followed her into the blackness, accompanied by the moans of the soulless fiends that were feasting on her.  
  
They had come up with a plan-well, sort of. Now that Carlos was with them, they decided to use him to get into the heart of Umbrella's HQ. The employees there would recognize him, and of course there would be a gun at his back to discourage him from warning anyone of who they really were. Someone would notice, considering they were sure Umbrella would have pictures of them passed around and posted in all their facilities, but it would buy them some time. Carlos protested the plan loudly and colorfully, but had no choice; the sight of Leon aiming a Magnum at his face was more than enough to change his mind about trying something. So, yet again, they prepared to enter the headquarters of insanity and evil-hoping they would never have to enter any Umbrella facility ever again; that this would finally be enough.  
  
In a conference room on level B2, a bunch of important looking men in very expensive suits were having a meeting. The topic of discussion was the most effective way to dispose of the pesky vigilantes that had plagued them as of late-and lost them five labs, probably more for all they knew. Most of the men were loudly vocalizing their ideas for disposing of them. All of them but one man, actually. This man simply surveyed the participants of this meeting with unreadable eyes and an even more unreadable expression on his face. All in all, it was really too bad for the men in the room that this particular man was not contributing; he was the only one who could effectively bring in the vigilantes. But he wouldn't. He needed them to stay alive. The man that was currently speaking was a man that many feared greatly-a man so dangerous you would have to be either very brave, stupid, cunning, or simply insane to even consider crossing-named Mr. Jackson. He had a first name, but most people in the room had long since forgotten it-using it would have expressed an informality he would not tolerate. Anyway, back to the discussion.  
  
"These people are not to be underestimated," Jackson said. "After all, they did dispose of Reston-and a very expensive testing lab-with very little firepower. What I would like to know is why Carlos has not managed to bring them to us yet. He should have let slip the information we gave him about the English lab weeks ago, yet no one over there has even mentioned them coming," Jackson said, obviously very pissed off.  
  
"Has it occurred to anyone that perhaps an accident occurred over there?" our mystery man asked. "I mean, with what we've learned of these people so far, they should have gone in by now, and the England facility would have told us if they had even seen them within a twenty mile radius."  
  
"True, very true, Trent," another man replied, "But why hasn't Carlos reported recently? It's been two days since his last call, and I'm starting to get a little worried."  
  
"I seriously doubt that is the problem. It is probably simply the fact that he is around our.targets too much to safely make a call. And also, one of our satellites in that direction detected an explosion in that area. I'm willing to be Carlos set it off after the rest of the team was inside and out of the way," Trent replied coolly, and everyone shut up promptly. Trent was also another person you did not particularly want to cross.  
  
"You do have a point, Trent," Jackson mused. "I saw that satellite footage, and it certainly does appear to be our lab. It is a shame that we lost it, but as long as those assholes were inside it, I would have to say it was money well wasted-certainly better spent than employing Mr. Oliveira to help us out."  
  
With this said, no one dared to argue that employing Mr. Oliveira was his idea; Jackson was most definitely not in the best of moods. Everyone hastily agreed with him, and made plans to dispose of Carlos-and possible the renegades if they didn't die like they should have. After the meeting, everyone filed out of the room. Mr. Trent looked at his watch, looked at the clock on the wall, and hurried out of the room, realizing he didn't have much time to get out of the building before disaster struck-provided the team was on time. 


End file.
